


Chapstick

by sooshissi



Series: Voltron School!AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Spanish, Biphobia, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Male Character, Body Dysphoria, Dissociation, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Flashbacks, Frottage, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Grinding, Hand Jobs, He's so bad at flirting, Hispanic Lance (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, I only know so much Spanish, I'm projecting on Lance, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance just loves memes okay?, Lonely Lance, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pining Lance (Voltron), Scars, Shy Shiro, Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Transphobia, convsational spanish, sorry - Freeform, sorry if I suck at that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sooshissi/pseuds/sooshissi
Summary: Crossposted on Wattpad!(chaotickpop there as well)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want you all to know that this is my first (and maybe last?) Voltron AU, I'm not good at spinning off already in use shows, which is why I tend to write my OG pieces, but I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> I just wanted to add, just in case someone thought I was fetishizing trans people, I myself am genderfluid (they/he), so I can't exactly fetishize myself. 
> 
> Feed Back is appreciated, and if you want the playlist I was using to write this, then please, message me and I'll send you a rec list of the songs, enjoy this (badly written) fic!

Lance was awoken by the incessant buzzing of his alarm, daylight savings went into effect last night, so it was way darker outside than he was used to seeing. Rolling over and up onto his elbows, he reached over and slammed the button down, wincing as he did so.

  
Crawling out of bed he walked over to his bathroom and turned on the lights, he quickly washed his face, getting last night’s face mask off, turned on the shower and stepped in. “aH!” Lance yelled as he quickly turned the knob to a much cooler temperature, remembering how hot water was terrible for your hair and skin.

After his shower, he dressed quickly, avoiding the mirror until he was dressed. He chose his tight fitting black jeans, a loose v-neck and his favourite jacket. Once he was finally dressed, he checked the time, 7:35 am, he had exactly 15 minutes before the bus came, so he spent those fleeting moments fixing hair, getting his fringe to fall the exact way.

He never ate breakfast, he had time, sure, but his body retained water weight and fat so quickly, but the water weight he could stand, besides, he has to train the new members of the squad, to make sure they can get the routine down to a T.

Kissing his mum on the cheek, he ran out of the door just as the bus was stopping in front of his house.

“Pushing it aren’t we Mr McClain?”

The driver snapped as he shut the door and drove off, barely giving Lance to sit. Luckily, his best friend and most pure human on earth was already there, waiting to grab Lance into the biggest hug he could manage without hurting the smaller boy. Lance gave a chuckle,

“Hunk! My man, my main squeeze, my one and only, brother from a--” Hunk shoved his hand over Lance’s mouth, in an attempt to quiet him.

“Missed you too buddy, but it’s _WAY_ too early for that.”

Hunk released his hand just as Lance went to lick him, Hunk gave him a look, feigning shock at the fact that Lance McClain would lick him.

Walking down the hall without Hunk and Pidge was terrifying to Lance, he wasn’t used to the comments yet, even though he came out years ago. Yes, he was a cheerleader, but that doesn’t mean everyone has to accept him. Just as he was entering his classroom, his teacher, who was known for being an asshole called him out, except not in the way he would have preferred.

“Ah, Lucia, I mean, Lance, you’re late, did you do your homework?”

Lance cringed at his birth name as the class snickered, he locked eyes with Keith and turned a bright shade of red. Annoyed, Lance handed his work over and took his seat in the far corner next to Shay, the world's nicest human being next to Hunk, which made sense considering they were dating.

“I’m sorry Lance, it’s not your fault he doesn’t respect you, just say the word and I’ll get him fired.”

She gave Lance the most sincere smile he’d seen in a while and smile back. Shay wasn’t your typical head cheerleader, she was sweet, polite, and hardly ever got angry. He just hoped she could remain this calm during practice, she did seem to stress out more before a big game, considering the Lions have never won a game. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see any issues, feel free to comment, I have a hard time re-reading my own writing! Also, if you've ever had Tarta de Queso, then you know what I mean when I say they're amazing! It's taking cheesecake and making it so much better! I think next chapter may just be where H, L, and P text each other! 
> 
> ~beaucoup d'amour

To say that math passes smoothly would be a total lie, except this was a lie Lance could live with. He spent class staring at worksheet after worksheet, confused about where imaginary numbers were supposed to go and why they existed. Every time Lance would ask for help, he’d get shot down by Keith or some random ass answering the question he had meant for the teacher. After one class, Lance’s day was soured, he just wanted to go home, and sleep for the next 20 years, except, of course, he had to protect Hunk from the true evil of the world, and he’d be damned if all his hard work failed because of one (admittedly) horrible class.

With the sound of the bell and students packing their bags, math was signalled to be over, giving Lance a mere 5 minutes to make it to his locker, grab his gym bag and head to the locker rooms before anyone else had the chance to get in there. Lance was given a “special” note after he came out, saying he was allowed in the men’s room, although the school would prefer he be alone. Lance didn’t complain and took what he could get, even if he was still terrified of everyone finding out.

  
Of course, there were still those assholes who thought they could get away with calling him “she” and getting pissed every time the gym coach put Lance on the guy's team, even though he was, in fact, a guy.  Lance tried to take the abuse, he really did, but sometimes it got to be too much and he’d go home and cry. He’d cry until he couldn’t breathe, and then he’d be stuck dry heaving and gross sobbing, you know the kind where you’re so damn sad, but no tears come out? That kind of ugly sobbing, He knew the days his mom would listen in, because the next morning, she’d leave Tarta de Queso on the counter before she’d leave for work, and on those days, he’d eat, because he loves his mom more than anything.

Although, several people did make the abuse worth it, and at the top of the list (behind Hunk of course) was Keith Kogane and all his (and Lance would never tell a soul this,) awesome mullet glory. Lance is 89% it isn’t a mullet, but he doesn’t care to correct himself, ever.

Gym comes and goes before Lance realises (not that he pays attention anyway) and with the ring of the bell the students are off again, with 2 classes down and 3 to go.

“Hey! Lance!”

Lance smiles his real smile, not the grimace he tries to pass off as one. Now, Pidge wouldn’t tell anybody this if they asked (yes they would, they take no shit and care a lot about Lance) but they really liked Lance, yes, he’s loud, and flirts with most (all), pretty girls, it was just Lance, and there will never be a need to change that.

“Pidgeon, what’s up? You on your way to English?”

“Uh...” Lance noticed Pidge’s hesitation, which made his stomach sink like a rock.

  
“No, No! Please tell me this isn’t a ‘Shiro called for a robotics club meeting so I have to leave you all alone with Keith and my neanderthal of teammates to be a nerd with Hunk’ look, because I’ll cry Pidge, right here, right now in this hallway.” Lance openly begged, ignoring the looks of disgust and amusement from passing schoolmates.

 

"Lance, I'm sorry! The big tournament is coming up and the school needs at least one Lions team to win, even if it isn't our soccer team!" Pidge lent this as an apology, even if it was half-assed.

"No, it's okay Pidgeon, I don't mind, as long as there isn't any group work, I'll just stare at Keith." Lance winked, causing Pidge to groan, shove him, and walk in the other direction.

Lance grabbed the textbook he would need for AP English and headed to the room. Their teacher, Coran, hadn't arrived yet, so he had plenty of time to get his book open to the page and try to read last ni-. His thoughts were interrupted as he was sent to the floor, among the fluttering of his book hitting the floor and the groan he made as he hit the ground with the weight of his book bag on him, he could hear the laughing of Keith and his friend Adam, who had tripped him.

"Well damn Keith, I guess the faggot really is falling for you!" Adam let out an even louder laugh, just as he went to high-five Keith, Coran rushed in the classroom and spotted Lance lying in a heap of books and paper on the floor.

“What in Timbuktu has happened here!?” His eyes popped out of his head, “Lance my boy why are you on the floor?”

Lance had opened his mouth to blame it on Adam but held his tongue.

“Sorry Coran, I tripped over the leg of the chair on my way in, I really am clumsy.” He knew it wasn’t a good excuse, but Coran bought it, even if as he got up Keith gave him a confused look. Lance blew it off, though, Keith was one of them, even if he wasn’t (was) in love with him.

“Well class,” Coran spoke shortly after Lance took his seat, “Today, we’re working on group projects, and luckily for you, I will be assigning them. The class let out a groan at that.

“Ah now, don’t be so upset, it’s not that bad.” Coran read through the list, and Lance nearly collapsed out of his chair when Coran read out loud his and Keith’s name as the final group assignment, even Pidge was lucky and got Hunk as their partner.

“Okay guys, your project is due in three weeks, and from now on, I want you working on them in and outside of class, you have the rest of the time to work, enjoy!.”

Keith turned around to face Lance, “We’ll meet at my house tonight, 7:30, bring a laptop if you have one, and please, for once, do you work.” Keith was up and gone before Lance had a chance to defend himself, he ALWAYS did he work, even if it was late sometimes.

Lance knew what he had to do, so he whipped out his phone and texted Hunk and Pidge in the group chat he had made for them, he needed to scream at someone, and (un)fortunately, his best friends were the perfect target.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Gay and Ready to Play (Lance): I’m going to DIE.

Gay and Ready to Play (Lance): I’M ACTUALLY GOING TO DIE

Gay and Ready to Play (Lance): SOMEONE ANSWER PLEASE I’M DEAD

Actual Ray of Sunshine (Hunk): Lance please stop, what’s wrong exactly?

Gay and Ready to Play (Lance): Nothing, IF YOU IGNORE THE FACT THAT CORAN GROUPED YOU AND PIDGE TOGETHER WHILE I’M STUCK WITH KOGAYNESS HIMSELF

Actual Ray of Sunshine (Hunk): I’m confused? I don’t see the problem? Aren’t you hopelessly in love with Keith? You’re going to his house, right? Make him like you with your boyish charm.

Gay and Ready to Play (Lance): Hunk, I love you, but THIS ISN’T HELPING

Actual Ray of Sunshine (Hunk): What time are you two meeting? 

Actual Ray of Sunshine (Hunk): At least try and do your work? Take your medication before you go so you can actually focus?

Gay and Ready to Play (Lance): 7:30

Gay and Ready to Play (Lance): I always take my meds

Gay and Ready to Play (Lance): except when I don’t

Gay and Ready to Play (Lance): Hunk, they make me feel queasy 

Gay and Ready to Play (Lance): omg, I’m at his house! I’ll text you if we take a break! BYE 

Actual Ray of Sunshine (Hunk): God I hope you don’t embarrass yourself. 

 

(He does more than that)

 

Lance's skin was thrumming as he made his way up Keith's porch and towards the giant oak doors. Ringing the doorbell, he felt his heart rate increase as a million thoughts rushed through his head. He didn't have enough time to mull it over before the doors are opening and Keith is staring at Lance with a dull gaze. 

“You gonna stand there all night or are you gonna come in?” Keith backed away and motioned Lance inside. 

 

“Ah yeah, haha I was just expecting us to do homework in the driveway you know, really connect with nature.” Lance mused, smiling widely at Keith.

 

“What?” Keith deadpanned, looking less enthused about his decision to invite Lance over.

 

“It was, uh, it was a joke...?” Lance laughed weakly, “forget it, let’s get to work, I actually have a few ideas!” 

 

Lance and Keith worked for hours on this project, both determined to get it finished now rather than later, but for two different reasons. Lance wanted to finish so he could hang with Keith more while Keith wanted Lance out of his house, beyond annoyed with the loud-mouthed Cuban boy. Lance may not be as smart as Pidge and Hunk, be throughout his life, he learned to pick up on cues when people were annoyed with him, and he could tell Keith was way past annoyed. 

 

“I better get going, it’s pretty late and I only have the car until midnight, so uh. I’ll just be go--,” Lance looked up at Keith, who looked like he would have rather Lance left than try and make up a shitty goodbye. 

 

“Yeah. Okay, just make sure to finish citing and I’ll turn it in in a few weeks. Later.” Keith got up from the kitchen table and went upstairs. Lance went to let himself out and ran into Keith’s dad.

 

“Lance, right? Keith told me you’d be over to work on a project!” Keith’s dad smiled, extending his hand. 

 

“Yeah,” Lance took his hand to shake it, “I didn’t get your name?”

 

“Oh, yeah, sorry about that, I’m Thace, it’s pleasure to meet you. You heading out?” He questioned with a head-tilt. 

 

“Oh, uh, yeah! I only have the car until midnight since my older sister works third-shift!” Lance grabbed his coat and headed for the door, “Thanks for letting us work here!” and with that, he shut the door and ran to his car. 

  
Gay and Ready to Play (Lance): I’m never talking to Keith again. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some transphobic and implied self-harm/ed stuff in this chapter, so please be careful.
> 
> Please correct me if my Spanish is wrong, I am not the best, as I've stated before, this is purely conversational Spanish, and since I know English and a bit of French, I am way out of my element. 
> 
> Also in this world, even though Lance's mum is white, she's fluent in Spanish.

After the awful interaction with Keith, Lance wanted nothing more than to just curl up in bed and sleep the entire weekend, not having to worry about people are being social. 

 

Which would have totally worked if his mother hadn’t planned a family outing. 

 

Katherine McClain was a sturdy woman, she was shorter than Lance, but luckily he had gotten his height (and heritage) from his father’s side. 

 

Jaime (pronounced Hi-Me) McClain was a Cuban man, who moved with his brother and sister to America when he was 8, his siblings were 18 and 20, old enough to be his legal guardians and old enough to get him here without raising too much suspicion. 

Katherine had planned for her whole family to spend the day at the water park, and while Lance loves all things water and ocean, water parks were an area of uncharted experience post-op. 

 

“Love, get up! You and Giovanni need to back the car for our trip today! Don’t forget to take your medication! I’ve laid it here next to some toast and orange juice! Make sure to get it before letting Blue back in, you know she’ll eat it! Then what will we do? A cat? On Adderall? That would be terrible.”

 

His mum’s voice is what eventually got Lance up. He forgot that he promised to help Geo (his youngest brother) back the car. 

 

After the fiasco of packing the car and finding his swimsuit, Lance and his family were finally ready to go and have a day in the sun, although Lance still wanted to stay home.

 

The ride to the waterpark was pretty uneventful, his mum played her country station, Lance complained about the country station, and Jaime yelled at Lance for yelling at his mother about her country station. Classic McClain road trip, all accompanied by the four screaming children in the minivan (I would die if I had to sit with 7 other people in a car.) 

 

Sophie, the oldest daughter, and Lance were put in charge of the older kids, while Jaime and his wife stayed at the kiddie pools with Geo and Lily, the youngest twins. 

 

As Lance and his siblings made their way to the water slide, a lady, who was probably 50, although her skin said 60 (Lance wants to tell the lady that, yes skin care is a thing, and no, her skin shouldn’t look like it belongs on a showroom floor.) came up to them and started harassing them, at first telling Lance and Sophie that they were ‘too young to have kids’ and she would have kept with her rant until Lance turned around fully to face her, giving her a good view of his scars. 

 

“Oh my God, you’re one of them, transgendered people.” She jabbed her finger into Lance’s face.

 

“I am trans, yes, if that’s what you’re saying.” He was trying to keep his cool, he was hoping this lady wasn’t rude about it, just stating her fact and then leaving, but he’s never this lucky.

 

“You’re deranged! A fucking psycho! YOU AREN’T A BOY, YOU’RE A WOMAN, YOU HAVE OVARIES, YOU HAVE A VAGINA, YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO HAVE BOOBS, YOU’RE NOT A BOY, DO YOU HEAR ME?” her spit started flying in Lance’s face as she got louder and more hysterical, she was red in the face and shaking with rage.

 

“YOU’RE A BASKET CASE, YOU CAN’T GO AROUND PRETENDING TO BE A BOY, YOU AREN’T A BOY, DO YOU UNDERSTAND. YOU’RE JUST A BIOLOGICAL FREAK!” the lady got up in Lance’s face, forcing him to back up.

Lance stared at the lady, willing the tears that were threatening to fall back into his head, he was 17 for god's sake, this ancient tomb of a woman shouldn’t be making him feel this way, but she was. 

 

Lance wishes he could have just stayed home. 

 

The rest of the water park day was tense, every time Sophie tried to bring it up, Lance forced a smile and a laugh and told Hector and Lily that they were going to the wave pool.

 

Lance just wants to forget today ever happened.

 

When the day was over, and they had packed up the car and headed home, Lance finally broke down into a sob. He thought he could hide it in the shower, but unfortunately, his mother heard him. 

 

“Mijo, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” She asked as she knocked and opened the door, as to not frighten her son.

 

“Mamá, ella me llamó un monstruo!” Lance sobbed, he had crumbled to the shower floor and was shaking, his eyes were far off and glossy. 

 

“Who mijo?” She slowly made her way to the shower and turned off the stream.

 

“T-the lady at the water park! She saw my scars and told me I was a biological freak!” His sobs were getting louder, drawing attention to the bathroom by his sister Lily.

 

“Lo siento, Lo siento, debería haber estado allí para ti.” Katherine had wrapped Lance into a towel and was hugging him to her chest, afraid that if she let go, he’d crumble.

 

“You aren’t a biological freak, you’re Lance Alexander McClain, you’re the best son anyone could ask for, and I love you for that. It’s not your fault people are assholes and don’t understand how long it took for you to be comfortable in your own skin.” she glanced down at his arms, indicating she was talking about his scar. 

 

“Gracias, Mamá, I-” He took a deep breath, “I’m gonna go to bed, I’m too tired for this. I love you.” Lance hugged his mother as tight as he could, even though he was afraid she could feel his ribs poking her, and if she could, she never said anything. 

 

Katherine let him up with a kiss on the head and a sad smile, she loved him more than he’ll ever know, and it killed her seeing him so broken. She made eye contact with him and could tell he was still distant.

 

Lance gave a warm smile and made his way back to his room, he hoped he got some sleep tonight after this, and that his thoughts didn’t keep him awake.

  
(They did, he’s just lucky tomorrow is Sunday.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some violence and depictions of wounds in this chapter, proceed with caution but don't worry my Klance shippers, they are starting to get closer and closer.

Lance felt like he was dead come Monday, he had holed up in his room all Sunday, refusing to come out even for lunch.

 

Hell, getting out of bed right now seemed like too much of a chore, but he couldn’t miss any more school since they only barely counted his top surgery as excuse enough to miss school.

 

Because he has spent half of his morning lounging around (thanks, Blue) his routine was a rush, with no time to fix his hair, he shoved on a beanie and walked to the bus.

 

Lance had forgotten that Hunk wouldn’t be on the bus, since he had a robotics tournament in a city over, and wouldn’t at school until Wednesday, he was used to this though, the one thing, however, that he wasn’t expecting was Keith sitting on the bus, in his usual seat, looking pissed off at the world.

 

“Hey, uh, so, I know you didn’t know this, but that’s my seat…”

 

Keith glared up at Lance, ripping his ear bud out of his ear.

 

“Do you have a point or are you just talking to be talking?”

 

Lance was about to reply when the bus driver yelled at him to take a seat. Lance took a seat next to Keith and pouted.

 

“Wow princess, sorry to ruin your mood, don’t worry, I won’t be here tomorrow anyway.”

 

“Don’t call me princess, and good, this is where Hunk sits, and at least he likes me.”

 

“Fine, _princess_ , I’ll shut up.”

 

“Fuck you, dude.”

 

“Bite me, McClain.”

 

“Kinky.”

 

Lance was pissing himself by the time they got to school, sitting with Keith, while it made him happy, bothered him to no end.

 

Keith was the most difficult person to speak to. He never smiled, only glared when Lance attempted to make conversation, so he was happy when they made it to school.

 

Something immediately felt off to Lance when he entered the school, without his friends, he felt his skin crawl, walking in between classes without them was one thing, but spending a whole day without them was the worst.

 

Hearing footsteps behind him made him freeze in his place, now, any smart person would have kept walking, but Lance just usually, freezes in fear.

 

“Hey, faggot, how about you and I have a little, uh. talk?”

 

Lance hated Adam, and he was pretty sure Adam hated him.

 

“I uh, I have math so I can’t talk right now. Maybe later…?”

 

“I don’t think so, nope, let’s go, we’re going to the old wing.”

 

“Adam seriously, please, stop, I-I can’t miss any more days please.”

 

Lance was struggling to get out of Adam’s grip, anything to just make it to math on time.

 

“Well, you’ve been walking around here like you and your band of misfits own this place, you may be a cheerleader, but you’re still at the bottom of the food chain,” Adam threw Lance into the grass as the other kids (minus Keith) on the soccer team came out from behind the building, “and I’m going to remind you of your place.”

 

“Guys, don’t please, please, I-I,” He’s cut off by a kick to his stomach, causing his breath to be forced out of his chest.

 

Lance was coughing and with every kick, his vision was ebbing out.

 

“GUYS, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? GET THE _FUCK_ OFF OF HIM!”

 

Keith had walked to the field after Lance had never made it to English, worried when Adam never made it as well.

 

Lance was still coughing when Keith bent down to help him, after getting into a fight with Adam, he and the rest of the team ran off, pissed at getting caught.

“Come on Lance, get up I need to get you cleaned up.” Keith gripped Lance by his underarms and pulled him up, barely catching him before he collapsed again.

 

“K-Kogane, let go of me, I’m fine, I just want to go home and pretend today never happened.”

 

“We’re going to my house Lance, I’m not leaving you here at school, and you’re not going home while no one is there, what if you pass out? What if they’ve broken a rib? I’m not risking it so, just, come on.”

 

Keith struggled with getting Lance on and off of his motorcycle, considering Lance was almost the equivalent of dead weight.

 

“I’m gonna need you to take off your shirt.”

 

“What? NO!” Lance responded quick, almost too quick not to send Keith into a slight panic.

 

“Lance, come one, I need to check your ribs, please?”

 

“I’ll pull it up to my chest, I won’t go any further okay?” Lance silently prayed that Keith would agree to it.

 

“Fine, hold on, I need to get the antiseptic, don’t go anywhere.”

 

Once Keith left the room, Lance had laid down on his couch, telling himself he wouldn’t fall asleep (he falls asleep.)

 

Keith had entered the room, smiling as he saw Lance, curled up on the couch, sleeping.

 

He stepped closer to Lance, lifting his shirt, making sure the bruising he saw was just skin deep, and not anything worse.

 

Keith stopped his checking when he noticed the scars on his chest, Keith knew what they were from, but he was never going to ask or tell anyone he knew, it wasn’t his business, that he knew, so until Lance tells him, he’ll just do his best to protect him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also want you to know that two chapters after this, Lance gets really depressed, so, look out for that and I'm sorry in advance for hurting him!
> 
> I ended up changing some things, I wasn't happy with the sex scene so I'm going to leave those out for the time being. I'll maybe include them in the sequel.

Lance wasn’t sure how long he had been sleeping, but his wounds had been bandaged up and he was covered in a red blanket, on Keith’s couch, in Keith’s home.

 

Realising where he was, he shot up, pain shooting through his head as it dawned on him that Keith fixed his wounds while he was asleep.

 

“Oh, you’re awake, finally, I thought maybe you had a concussion or something and I just let you slip into death.”

 

Lance whipped his head around to the door frame, Keith was standing there, wet hair and sweatpants, it made Lance’s abdomen feel pleasantly warm, though he’d never tell anyone that.

 

“He he, yeah, thanks for that, uh, why are you being nice to me though? Isn’t Adam your friend?”

 

Keith frowned, he made his way over to the couch, frown deepening when he watched Lance sink further into themselves.

 

“We’re on a soccer team together, but we aren’t exactly friends.”

 

Lance was up in a flash, he forced himself into Keith’s face and started yelling.

 

“YOU CAN’T JUST MAKE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL, LAUGH AT ME WHEN ADAM TRIPS ME, IT DOESN’T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO GO ALL SUPERMAN AND SAVE THE DAY WHEN THEY BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF ME, WHY. DO. YOU. **_CARE._ ** ” Lance was bawling by the time he had finished yelling, collapsing to the floor, he pulled his knees to his chest and kept crying.

 

“Lance, hey, hey, it’s okay, just breath, look at me,” Keith forced Lance’s chin up to look at him.

 

“Yeah, I may have hated you when we first met freshman year, but that’s only because you spilt your entire tray of food on me and my new shoes, I don’t hate you now, I just, I don’t know, I just need to learn how friendships work and how to tell people I like them, I’m just not good at these things yet, but I don’t hate you.” Keith held Lance a little longer than he probably would have pre-fight, but he wasn’t going to let him go again.

 

Later that night, Keith received a text from Lance.

 

**Loud Cuban Boy: Hey, so, idk if you’d want to, but, you can eat lunch with us Wednesday, Hunk and Pidge won’t mind.**

 

**Keith: Will do, McClain, now go to bed.**

 

Lance practically raced out of bed Wednesday morning, Hunk would be back on the bus, Pidge would be back at school, and things would go back to being somewhat normal (normal being not getting pulverised by the soccer team.)

 

He was early to the bus stop, bouncing on his heels as it finally pulled up to the stop.

 

“You’re early McClain, finally get up on the right side of the bed for once?” His driver chuckled as Lance raced onto the bus and straight into his seat.

 

“Buddy, why are you so happy? We're literally best friends, I sent you pictures of cats all day yesterday!”

 

“I know Hunk! But it just isn’t the same,” Lance dramatically leant across him, “without you, these animals spoke to me!”

 

Hunk smiled as he wrapped his friend into a hug.

 

“Dramatic as always.” He let go of Lance as the bus came to a stop.

 

“Have fun in class Hunk! I get to go to practice for, most of the day, so, good luck with these heathens.” Lance bounded off the bus and headed to the gym.

 

“OKAY LADIES AND LANCE, TODAY WE ARE RUNNING DRILLS, AND I DON’T WANT ANYONE TO STOP RUNNING UNTIL YOU PUKE, THEN REHYDRATE AND GO AGAIN. WE DON’T HAVE ALL MONTH TO CONDITION YOU GUYS FOR NATIONALS. I FOR ONE AM TIRED OF THE ONLY TEAMS WINNING BEING THE ROBOTICS TEAM!”

 

Shay was already yelling but the time Lance made it to the gym (curse the bus driver, he thinks being late is an option, psh.)

 

“Lance! You’re here! Finally, you get to be in charge of the drills, make sure no one stops until they feel dead. Nyma and I are going to come up with a better routine for nationals! Good luck, they look like whiners.”

 

Shay and Nyma had headed out the gyms back doors to the field, already yelling about how many pyramids they can do this year with this many people on the squad.

 

“Okay ladies, let’s start running, let’s say, 20 laps? I’ll increase it if I need to.” Lance walked over to the iPod and started blasting the squads 80’s pop playlist.

 

“You know what I don’t understand?” A girl who looked like she bathed in the colour pink.

 

Lance whipped around a fixed her with a glare.

 

“What don’t you understand.”

 

“Why Shay separated you from the rest of us? You’re not actually a boy, just pretending, right.”

 

“THANKS TO CHATTY KATHY OVER HERE, IT’S THIRTY LAPS.” Lance glared at her, “Now run… bitch”  

 

Practice was over and done with by the time the second bell rang, Lance, however, had decided to skip the rest of his classes, not in the mood to deal with any more people after Bitchy Kathy decided to be an ass.

 

“Hey, McClain, where are you going? English is that way?”

 

“Nah, my house is this way, and that’s where I’m headed.”

 

“Oh, cool. I’m coming with, we can take my bike.”

 

“Hell yeah, can I drive?”

 

“No, you dumbass.”

 

“Fine.”

 

Lance was holding on to Keith on every turn, terrified of falling off, even going as far as to ask Keith if he could fall off. Keith told him he probably could if he didn’t hold on and smiled when he felt Lance’s grip tightened.

 

The simplest way to describe Lance’s home was homey like someone lived there, and someone did, 7 someone’s and a Main Coon named Blue.

 

“Lance, your house is… amazing! It’s so warm and smells like cinnamon. Kind of feels like you, you know?”

 

Lance stared back at Keith, unsure of what to say to that, he had never seen Keith so vulnerable.

 

“Keith, I- thank you, although your house is nice too.”

 

“My house is nice, sure, but it feels too empty and cold, yours feels like love.”

 

“Keith…”

 

“Anyway, what do you do for fun around here?”

 

Lance kept a somber look on his face, wanting to ask Keith what he meant, but left it for another time.

 

“Well, since my dad is at work, we can watch a movie? I’m feeling The Perks of Being a Wallflower, what do you think?”

 

“I have never seen that, at all.”

 

“Then we are totally watching it!”

 

Half way through the movie, Lance got a text from Hunk, asking where he was. Lance sent a quick text saying he was at home, with Keith, watching a movie.

 

Hunk told him he’d never let him live it down.

 

Somewhere in the midst of the film, Keith clocked Lance watching him.

 

“Dude, if you want something just ask, I don’t bite unless you ask.”

 

“Iwannakissyouplease?” Lance said this in all one breath, confusing Keith.

 

“Dude please repeat that, I have no clue what you’re saying.”

 

“Can I kiss you, please?”

 

There’s was a slight pause, Keith took a breath in and,

 

“Yes.”

 

“Hell yeah.”

 

Lance closed the gap between him and Keith and he would swear he saw fireworks.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM BACK BABY
> 
> I'm back with a new edition, and I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> I now have a Voltron account on Instagram, so if you want to follow it, it's instagram.com/thebestspacecadets
> 
> I'm glad to be back, and I hope you like this chapter, I had one before this but I changed it to this.

****

Making out was one of Lance’s top ten favourite things to do he decided, after making out with Keith for what felt like hours. Keith pulled Lance into a deeper kiss, their tongues gliding against each other, and usually, Lance would care about the moistness of it, but Keith’s mouth felt like hot velvet and he was melting.

 

Lance moaned, opening his mouth for Keith, who delved deeper, taking control of Lance. 

 

Keith ran his hands down Lance’s back and into his shirt, finding his nipples he tweaked them, causing Lance to buck into him, seeking more friction. 

 

“S-shit Keith, more of that,  _ whatever _ that was, please.”

 

Lance had removed his lips from Keith and into his neck, sucking a hickey has Keith continued to massage his chest and nipples, causing Lance’s moans to grow louder and more wanton.

 

“Lance, can I, can I-”

 

Keith was cut off by loud Spanish and the sound of the front door opening. 

 

Lance’s eyes quickly flew open, he shoved Keith’s hands out from under his shirt and quickly ran out of the room to greet his mom. 

 

“Mamá, ¿qué haces en casa tan temprano?”

 

“¿Qué estoy haciendo en casa tan temprano? Hijo, son las dos de la tarde, ¿qué haces en casa tan temprano?”

 

“Mamá, Tengo un amigo, but he’s only over here because I left school early after being made fun of, sorry mama.”

 

Lance’s mom pulled him into a hug, efficiently muffling his apology into her sweater. 

 

“It’s fine niño, we just won’t tell your father, now, where is this friend of yours!?”

 

“MAMA please, don’t embarrass me.”

 

“No promises chico.” 

 

Keith was nervously wringing his hands when Lance came back to get him, he didn’t do so well at meeting parents, that’s why the only person he’s ever dated was a college guy, leaving the parents out of the picture.

 

“Come on, let’s go meet my mama, you’ll love her, she’s so nice.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Xxx-xxx-xxxx: Hey Hunk! This is Keith, I uh, I need to talk to you, it’s about Lance.**

 

Keith was staring at his phone, waiting for the ‘...’ to show him that Hunk had both read and was trying to respond to him.

 

Ten minutes later, he got a reply.

 

**Hunk: Oh, hey Keith! Sure buddy, what’s up?**

**How did you get my number? Not that I mind, just curious.**

 

**Keith:  I got it from Lance’s phone before I left his house.**

**Hunk… he’s awfully skinny.**

Like I know he’s lanky and a lot less broad than most guys, but he’s still super skinny **, I thought T helped with that?**

 

Hunk: well, I’ll admit it’s supposed to, but now that you mention it, I hugged him a few days **ago and he felt like bone. No muscle, no fat, just… bone.**

 

**Keith: What do you suppose we do?**

 

Hunk: Sit with us at lunch… today? Maybe he’ll eat if you’re there? He usually never eats with **us, saying his mom made a big breakfast.**

 

**Keith: Will do, thank you… Also uh. I may have had almost sex with Lance.**

 

**Hunk: WHAT YOU GUYS JUST, UGH, YOU GUYS JUST MET LIKE A FEW WEEKS AGO.**

**Wait… Almost sex??? What does that even mean?**

 

 **Keith: We didn’t JUST meet… we knew each other. Besides, he was really into it…** **I mean like, I got hard, and so did his nipples… so almost?**

**SORRY**

 

**Hunk: If you hurt my best friend Keith Kogane, so help me.**

 

**Keith: I won’t Hunk… Goodnight.**

 

**Hunk: You better not.**

**Goodnight!**

 

Keith was shocked at how Hunk could go from teddy bear to grizzly bear in point five seconds. He reminded Keith of Shiro and how, when they were younger, before high school, Shiro would protect Keith from neighbourhood bullies, because, after Thace adopted him, he was sort of an outcast, even Shiro had been more liked when Thace adopted him. 

 

Keith shook his negative thoughts out of his head, Thace, his dad, loved him and Shiro equally, even if Shiro had moved out of the house after college, claiming Thace and Keith needed a bit more bonding, since it had only been a few years since Keith stopped calling his dad, Mr. Thace, and not just ‘dad.’

 

But the one thing Keith never told Shiro was how Thace treated him. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello don't hate me, this idea popped into my head 20 minutes ago and I had to write it before I forgot.

Keith hated spending the weekend at home, he’d rather be working on his bike at the garage he worked at or hiking in the woods, anything to clear his mind and not have to deal with Thace.

Keith isn’t saying his dad is a horrible person because he’s not, he wants the best for Keith, he just doesn’t know how to tell him, so he forces his vision that he had for Shiro onto him. It’s part of the reason Shiro left, becoming the CEO of Thace’s company, and Thace was so proud, Keith could tell. 

Thace would constantly brag about Shiro, telling people how much he’s grown or what a man he’s becoming, and when they ask about Keith, he tells them he’s still deciding what he wants, and Keith hates the tone of voice Thace uses when he answers. It’s a calm tone, but it’s laced with disappointment, and Keith hates himself for it. 

Keith had looked up from his computer, the science paper he was writing capturing most of his attention. 

“Look, Keith, I’m glad you’re doing your work and bettering yourself to being a good student, but we need to talk about the future. Are you going off on your own to do whatever it is you want, or are you joining Shiro at the company?”   
  
Keith sighed, irritation bubbling up, “Look, dad, I don’t know! I love you and Shiro but I’m not sure it’s what I want. I love art, I love my bike, I like the outdoors. SItting in an office for 12 hours a day 6 days sounds awful, and Shiro, both a teacher and a CEO! He NEVER visits because he's always busy, I just want to have time for a family and friends and--”

“And that boy, Lance, right?”

Keith’s eyes widened in shock, not expecting Thace to call him out on Lance.

“I- I don’t know what you mean, he’s, he's just a friend.”

Thace’s face never changed, still blank.

“I’m hoping he is, you need to focus on academics and not some boy, do what Shiro did, find someone after college.”

“And I’m hoping that someone isn’t Lance. That boy isn’t good for you.”

Keith ran, he ran past the school, passed down, and to a dirt trail he used to frequent with Shiro, his adrenaline pumping, his heart pounding, he could tell he was freaking out but refused to acknowledge it. 

He kept walking, following memory, he walked to the waterfall he and Shiro would often play at before the accident. Keith hated to think about it, he hated it to the point of not coming here for years.

He and Shiro weren’t too much younger than they were now, it was around the time Shiro left for college. Shiro, Allura, and Keith were playing around here when Shiro slipped on a rock at the top of the waterfall and fell, his arm getting caught on the rocks. His arm wasn’t amputated right away though, he had surgery after surgery and when that didn’t take, the took his arm. 

Keith blames himself for it. He has every day since it happened. Shiro’s robotics team, and with help from Thace’s boss, did build Shiro a prosthetic that he could use like a normal arm, and although he didn’t have feelings in it, it worked.

Keith had sat there for hours, the sun dipped below the tree line, the lighting bugs coming out, dim flashes in the dusk. 

His phone rang, scaring him out of his daydream.

“Hello?”

“KEITH, HEY, IT’S LANCE!”

“Oh, hey.”

“DO YOU WA-, hey are you okay?”

Keith could feel his irritation building back up.

“I’m fine, Lance, what do you want.”

“Oh, well I was wondering if you wanted to come over and watch movies with us?”

“Why would I do that?”

“Because I just thought we were all friends? Are we not?”

“No, we aren’t. I need to focus on my school, and not be distracted by some boy. Enjoy your movies.”

Silence on the other end gave Keith chills, he can’t believe he did that.

“Lance wait!”

“No, screw you Keith Kogane, why the fuck did I even think you liked me? Oh, yeah, it might have been the making out, but whatever. Sorry for not fucking you so soon into our relationship.”

“Lance, I didn’t”

“Bye, Keith.”

Keith screamed into the night, tears streaming down his face. He tucked his head into his knees and pulled his hair.

FUCK, WHAT HAD HE DONE, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so there's a trigger warning for this chapter, it's super vague, like really vague, but context clues, so, you know, I want to warn you, it happens after the movie queue line! I just want you guys to know! it's one line, but, that could still be a lot for some. 
> 
> Also, I just wanted to thank you guys for reading Chapstick! It's been a great story to write, minus my love/hate relationship with Klance at the moment, but this is the last chapter before the end! I hope the sequel ends up doing pretty well! <3

Lance hung up, throwing his phone in anger, just about that time, Hunk returned from the kitchen with Pidge, snacks and drinks in hand. 

 

“Dude? What’s up?”

 

Lance groaned, falling into the sofa.

 

“Keith is what’s up, bro! He’s being, I don’t even know, he basically just told me we aren’t friends? I just thought that was weird considering, and I’m pretty sure, but I thought we were dating? Maybe I was just a one-time thing? AndImeanthatwouldmakesensebecauseKeithneverlikedmeoriginallyandmaybeI’manidiot!”

 

Lance was hyperventilating, his words mashing together into almost incoherent sentences. 

 

Lance’s panicking caused Hunk to panic, “Hey, buddy it’s gonna be fine, maybe he was having a bad day? Yeah, yeah, that’s it! He still likes you! He’s just having a  rough day!”

 

Lance and Pidge watched as Hunk went off on a tangent. 

 

“Y-you’re prob’ly right, it’s j-just a bad day. Let’s watch the movies.”

 

Halfway through their movie queue, Lance got up, telling his friends he’s using the restroom.

 

When he got to the restroom, he reached into the draw, shuddering at what he was doing, saying this was the last time.

 

He looked into the mirror, eyes visibly red, from crying when he entered the bathroom, he quickly washed his hands, fake flushed the toilet and exited. 

 

He made his way into the living room where he was expecting his friends to be, but they weren’t. Lance quickly checked his phone and, oh, they had texted him.

 

**Hunk: Hey dude, sorry to leave so soon, my mom wanted me home and since I was Pidge’s ride, we had to go, thanks for the movies though! I  cleaned up for you, I’ll text you when I’m home! <3 Love you dude. **

 

**Pidge: Adios mothersucker! (I’m kidding, but that vampire movie was awful, never again, Lance, never again.)**

 

After they had left, Lance gave up and went to bed, debating on whether or not he’d go to school, he was leaning towards no, but in the end, he went.

 

His sleep was restless, he kept having dreams of Keith, happy dreams where he and Keith were happy, the other dreams were bad, Keith leaving him, dumping him because he was trans and it kept waking him up in a cold sweat. 

 

By the time 7 am rolled around, Lance felt dead, he didn’t want to get up, but he had to, the last few months of senior year slipping away. 

 

He got dressed, rode the bus to school, and sat through all of his classes, successfully ignoring Keith, every time Keith would get try to talk to him, Lance would avoid eye contact, or slip into the bathroom. 

 

Lance was relieved when school was over, thanking whatever god was listening that he avoided Keith all day, now all he wanted was to go home, play games, do homework, and sleep. He wasn’t, however, expecting Keith to show up at his house. 

 

“Keith…? What do you want, I’m… busy.”

 

“Lance, please, just, hear me out?”

“You have 5 minutes, after that, you’re leaving.”

 

“I’ve, I’ve been through a lot Lance, and I don’t want to blame that on why I shut you out, but you have to understand, I’ve never really had anyone other than you and Shiro love me, and believe in me. I, I just, I’m afraid of love, okay? I’m so fucked up that I’m afraid if I let you love me, you’ll get disappointed in who I really am and never love me, and I don’t want that. I want you to love me as much as I love you. I just didn’t want to prolong the inevitable.”

 

Keith shrugged, scraping his boot against the ground.

 

“Keith Kogane you absolute idiot. I was never going to leave you. I am most likely in love with you. Fuck.”

 

Lance sniffled, surprising Keith.

 

“Lance, I?”

 

“No, no, these are happy tears, I thought you hated me like really hated me.”

 

“No, just, Thace, my dad told me to stop focusing on boys and I shouldn’t have let him get to me but I did, I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s fine you colossal idiot, come here, I wanna show you the movies we watched.”

 

Keith and Lance watch the movies until they fell asleep on the couch, not hearing Lance’s mom and dad come home.

 

“Look at him, querido, he really loves that boy, huh?”

 

“You haven’t seen the way he looks at Keith, he looks at him the same way I still look at you.”


	11. Chapter 11

Before he knew it, his last year of high school had come and gone.

Graduation night was when it hit him, that the friends he made, the time spent in each unbearably hot classroom, and the times spent crying in the bathroom were gone. He had a fresh start at university with his best friends and his boyfriend. 

Lance had somehow convinced his parents to spend the night out of town so he could throw one final party (and if somehow it ended up a small get together with his friends, well, who had to know)?

“Hey, Mr McClain, could I speak with you for a moment?”

Lance giggles as he turned to face Keith, the formality of being called “Mr.” still new, and a name he would never, ever, in a billion years, not love, unless of course, it had “Kogane,” attached to the back of it.

“Yes, mi Amor?” 

“I know this is sudden, and new for us all, but, I wanted to tell you that I love you. I love you so much, more than I’d ever loved anyone before and sometimes it scares me and it still makes me nervous, but I think I want to spend the rest of my life with you and that doesn’t scare me anymore.” as Keith’s speech ended and Lance was pretending not to cry, Keith handed him a single blue flower. 

“Keith, what’s..?”

“Well, I remember you told me you hated roses, right? And well, I found this flower for you.”

“Babe, it’s plastic…?”

“I know, but it means it’ll last forever, like my love for you.”

Lance was a mess of tears and snot by the time Keith finally consoled him. 

“Thank you, thank you so much, I promise I’m going to get you something amazing.”

Keith held him close, staring out into the night, “I already have something amazing.”

Lance stared at him, confused.

“It’s you.”

As Lance looked out into the night sky of the city that’s no longer home, he finally felt peace.

For once, he was truly happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this is over, it's been fun, and stressful at the same time.  
> My love for Voltron is still strong, not as much as it used to be, but with season 5 around the corner, I'm getting hyped. 
> 
> Be sure to come find me on twitter: @grilledjuice  
> I've since gotten back into KPOP the last time we saw each other so look out for new fics coming your way.   
> Thank you guys so much for the support, I won't forget this and maybe, just maybe, you'll see a sequel.


End file.
